Till I See Thee
by Chelseashell
Summary: Dr Carlisle Cullen has decided to try teaching for a year at Forks High. He finds himself being drawn to one student in particular. Despite his best efforts, he cannot stay away. Chelsea cannot help but feel drawn to him as well. Will he let her in? Has Carlisle found his mate after three centuries of searching and waiting? FIRST FIC :) DAILY UPDATES! WILL KEEP UPDATING IF REVIEWED
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my first fic. I hope you all love it!** **Just a few things before we begin:**

**1. Chelsea is 17 in this story. Carlisle is biologically 23. I decided to start their relationship while she was 17, as I didn't see anything wrong with it. **

**2. This is set at the beginning of Twilight. Edward/Bella is still happening, but is not the focus of this story.**

**3. Carlisle is NOT married to Esme. Though she is still a motherly figure to the family**

**4. Carlisle is a doctor, but decided to try teaching for a year to see if he enjoyed it. **

**5. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Enjoy! :)**

"Chelsea?" A silky voice sounded, snapping me back to reality. I sat upright immediately to see the whole class staring at me, including my teacher. His eyebrows were slightly raised, his butterscotch eyes locked on my own. I felt warmth pool in my stomach and felt it rise to my face.

"Sorry, I was up late" was all I could muster. He smiled warmly at me, the rest of the class turning back around to face the front again. His eyes lingered while he continued with the lesson. I dropped my gaze to my notebook in front of me. I picked up my pen to start taking some notes, when the bell rang.

"Chelsea, a word if you please," I heard the same silken voice beckon. I felt my face flush as I packed up my books. My friend, Tiffany, who was sitting next to me gave me a pointed look. All I could do was shrug in return. She followed the rest of the class as they filed out the door. I saw her texting on her phone, and just as she left the room, I felt my own phone vibrate. "_Tell me everything!" _ the message read.

I took a deep breath to calm myself, as I made my way up to the front of the room where my teacher was finishing up dusting the chalk notes off the blackboard.

"Dr Cullen, I am so sorry. I was up late studying and-" I began. He turned around with a kind smile on his lips.

"It is quite alright, Chelsea." He mused. He moved in front of his teaching desk and leaned against it while crossing his arms. The cotton of his shirt pulled tight against his defined arms. I could barely look away. "How are you, by the way? I have noticed you falling behind in class." I tore my eyes away from his arms and looked at his face. He wore a look of true concern, which made the warmth in my face grow even hotter.

"I am fine. I just…" I sighed, "I have just been distracted, is all." I had to look away from him. His eyes were so intense I felt as if he was looking right through me. He sighed, and put his hands in his pockets.

"I don't want you, or any of my students, to fail my class. I care about my students." He looked down as he pulled one of his hands out of his pocket. Outstretching it to me, I noticed it was a small white card. "Here, take my number. I want you to call me if you ever need any help. With school work of otherwise."

I reached out and took the card. Our fingers touched for the briefest moment, but I felt an electric current course through me at the touch. I couldn't bring myself to look up into his eyes, fearing it would give all my thoughts away.

He put his hands back in his pockets and stood up. He lithely walked towards to the door and opened it for me, smiling kindly. It was so genuine that I couldn't help but feel all my insecurities melt away. "Goodbye, Chelsea." he said as I walked out the door.

"Goodbye, Dr Cullen," I smiled up at him. I took one last look into his caramel eyes before turning and walking down the hallway.

"Damnit!" I muttered as I realised I left my notebook on my desk. I was already at the door leading out of the school. I sighed frustratedly and turned on my heels. I almost made it to the door when I heard Dr Cullens voice. It sounded like he was talking to someone. I decided to wait a little while to make sure I wasn't interrupting anything important.

"Yes, Alice. I gave her my card." He sounded slightly agitated. Alice? Who was that? Oh! Thats right. His adopted children also attended Forks High. How could I have forgotten.

My train of thought was stopped when I heard a musical voice reply to him. "She will call, Carlisle. I promise." Was she talking about me? Why?

I heard him sigh. "I hope you're right." His voice seemed detached. "Alice?"

"Shh. She is here." Her wind chime voice sounded more stressed.

_Shit. Well I guess thats my cue, _I thought. I took a deep breath and tried to pretend I hadn't just heard their conversation. I knocked swiftly on the door. I heard the handle turn, and there he was.

Dr Cullen gave me a dazzling smile as though he really was happy to see me. I smiled weakly in return. "I forgot my book…" I said slowly. To be honest, I was so lost in his eyes that I couldn't even remember where my book was. He didn't seem to mind as he hadn't made an attempt to move or look away. He just stood there with his dazzling smile, his right hand in his pocket and his left hand holding the door open.

_Snap out of it! _ I commanded myself. _He is your teacher! _ I shook my head quickly to clear my mind. Dr Cullen cleared his throat and moved out of my way. I walked through the doorway and realised that something was off. I looked around. There was nobody else in the room.

I turned and looked at Dr Cullen. "Weren't you just…" I began.

"Is everything okay?" He replied. I could sense a trace of something in his voice. Amusement maybe?

"Nevermind" I replied, feeling the blush creep up to my cheeks again. I quickly made my way to my desk and picked up my book. Dr Cullen was leaning against his desk again in the same position as before, hands in his pockets and warm smile on his face. He seemed to be watching me intently. This didn't help the blush. "Thank you again for your card." I said as confidently as I could despite my head swimming. I swore he was speaking to Alice. And about me! What is going on?

"It is no problem at all, Chelsea. And again, do not hesitate to call me if you need anything. Like I said, I care about my students." He replied in a tone that matched his smile.

I walked out the door again, not looking back. I was too confused. I didn't need to be caught in his stare again. I had already embarrassed myself enough. I began walking down the long hallway out of the school. I swear after a few seconds I could hear muffled voices again. The same warm silk and the same musical wind chimes as before. Only this time I didn't try to listen to what they were saying. I wasn't even sure if I wanted to know.

I kept walking till I got to my car, opened the door, and put my bag and books on the passenger side. As I sat down on the drivers seat I realised I never let go of Dr Cullens card. Nor did I look at it.

It was a creamy white colour, with light caramel gold lettering. The same colour as his eyes.

His eyes were the most exquisite thing I had ever seen. The way they shone were akin to sparkling topazes. I could easily find myself staring into them forever. It is a wonder how I even fell asleep in his class in the first place.

I put the key into the ignition and turned. Nothing happened. I tried again more forcefully. Nothing again. This couldn't be happening! I filled the tank this morning. _What do I do?! _I thought. I glanced down at the card. Should I? He did say call if I needed anything. And besides, he would not have left the school yet. So it would be easier than making a or my mom come pick me up.

I took a deep breath to calm myself. The thought of calling him had unleashed a whole torrent of butterflies in my tummy.

Ok. I am going to do it.

I took out my phone, and pressed the numbers into the phone. My thumb hovered over the "Call" button. _Come on, _I told myself, _I dare you. You never back down from a dare. _

I tapped the button and brought the phone up to my ear. It rang once, twice, and then he answered.

"Hello? This is Dr Carlisle Cullen speaking," He answered formally.

"Hi," I replied. My voice cracked, so I cleared my throat and started again. "Hi Dr Cullen. Its Chelsea. I am so sorry to call you so soon, but my car wont start-"

"Chelsea! Say no more. I was just about to leave. I will be there shortly." Then he hung up. I didn't even get a chance to tell him where my car was parked!

A few seconds later I heard a sharp knock on the window, startling me. I dropped my phone in response and quickly reached for it. I grabbed it as soon as I touched it and straightened up.

Dr Cullen was standing mere inches away from me now. "Let me help you," he said quietly. He reached across me to the passenger side and took my bag and books. A wonderful scent enveloped me. I couldn't help but breath in deeply. It smelled of cinnamon, old books, and what I could only describe as sunshine.

As he was still leaned across me, I looked up at his face. It was now only inches from me. He looked down and caught my eyes in his. I had never seen them so close. The were a beautifully rich colour of burning gold and seemed to shine. I had seen them from a distance and always described them as topazes. But now I could see they were much more of a molten gold.

I heard him chuckle quietly, sending a waft of spice my way. He straightened up and held a hand out to me. "My lady?" He teased. Well it was fitting. It seemed like he was my knight in shining armour right now.

I took his hand and felt the same electric shock. I realised why this was. His hand was freezing! It felt like he had been washing his hands with ice water. He seemed to notice this and his sunny expression faltered for a moment.

"I am very sensitive to the cold…" He explained. It seemed like he said it more for his own benefit than mine. I just nodded. It made sense, I guess. I mean, I am very sensitive to the heat so I know where he was coming from.

I stepped out of the car with my hand still in his. "Now, if you would like, I could call you a taxi. I would pay of course. Or I can drive you home myself. It is entirely up to you." He said as he began walking. He still hadn't let go of my hand, so I was forced to follow.

"What about my car?" I asked him. I couldn't just leave it here!

"It is already taken care of. Trust me." He looked down at me and smiled. I felt calm instantly spread through my body. No one has ever had such an effect on me just by their voice.

"Well, I wouldn't want to be taking your money…" I began. "So I think I would prefer you to take me yourself."

"Chelsea, you wouldn't be taking my money. I would be ensuring my students safety."

Oh right. He was my teacher. Through this whole ordeal I had almost completely forgotten about that. It felt like someone had tipped a bucket of water over my head and woken me from a dream. I swiftly removed my hand from his, causing him to looked at me with a bemused expression.

I looked down at the ground not wanting to make eye contact. I knew that if I did, I would deeply regret the decision to distance myself from him. Something about him just drew me in. His smell, his voice, and especially his eyes.

We made our way in silence to a sleek Mercedes parked alone in a corner of the car pack. Always the gentleman, he opened the door for me and bowed slightly. I took my seat quickly, not wanting him to be out in the cold for too long. He was sensitive to it, after all. In less than a few seconds he had opened the drivers side door and was seated beside me.

"Well," he began. "You should probably tell me where to go." He grinned at me. I could have sworn that my heart stopped. I mumbled my address as best I could. It was hard to think while being so distracted! He must know the effect he has on people.

I tried to distract myself from what I could describe as a greek god sitting only inches away. I tried everything! I looked out the window, I checked my phone, I made sure I had everything I needed.

"Is something bothering you?" He asked politely. He gazed over at me with a slightly worried look on his face.

"Just worrying about my car…" I replied with a small smile.

"Ah, there is no need! I will make arrangements for your car to be fixed by the morning. Although, it may not be until 11am or so. I would be more than happy to pick you up in the morning? Your car would be back at school by the end of the day."

I swallowed. It was embarrassing enough having to ask my biology teacher to drive me home, but having him drive me _to _school may just be too much.

"You really don't have to do that. I am sure I can manage something,"

"Really, Chelsea, it would be no trouble at all. Besides, it would give us a chance to talk about your school work. You are a brilliant student, but we all need a little guidance now and again." He was looking back at the road now.

It seemed like he had already decided he would be picking me up, so I didn't try to talk him out of it. I just nodded and hoped we would be at my house soon.

I hope he didn't think I was being rude to him. I did appreciate all his efforts to help me, but it was hard to stay focused. I was constantly needing to remind myself that was my teacher. He was doing these things because he has a duty of care, and because he cares about my studies.

I should really be counting myself lucky. Many girls in my class would dream about an opportunity to be alone with him. I mean, not every girl gets the chance to look up into his molten eyes, to be close enough to smell the cinnamon on him, to feel his lips against theirs…

What? Where did that come from? We had done no such thing. I felt the deep blush on my cheeks become even redder. How was that even possible?

Before I knew it, we were parked in front of my house. Dr Cullen had put his arm behind the headrest on my seat and was now facing me.

"Well," I began. "This is my house."

"So it is."

"You are welcome to come inside if you like. I can make you a coffee or tea?"

"No thank you, Chelsea. I must be getting home. But thank you so much for the offer." He smiled genuinely at me. My heart skipped a beat.

"I…" To be honest, I didn't even know what I had begun to say. I just thought the silence was too intense. My thoughts were so loud in my head I was worried hear would hear them.

"Yes?"

"I should be getting out of the car now. Thank you again, Dr Cullen." I stammered.

"Please, call me Carlisle. We are not on school grounds right now. And I want you to be comfortable."

"Ok… Carlisle." I couldn't help but smile when I said his name. "Thank you again for driving me home."

"It was no trouble. I will be here in the morning at 8. Does that suit you?" He opened his door and took a step out. I took my seatbelt off and gathered my things. Carlisle opened my door for you, and held out his hand again. I took it, not being shocked by his cold skin. I knew to expect it this time.

"8 would be wonderful." I was looking at his chest which was right in front of my face now. Then I looked up to his neck, then to his lips which were smiling kindly down at me. They looked so soft… I wondered what they taste like… _Ok stop it! _I thought. _This is ridiculous. HE. IS. YOUR. TEACHER. _

My gaze was still on his lips when he opened his mouth, flashing his brilliant white teeth, and bit his lower lip the tiniest bit. My mouth dropped open. I had never seen someone so gorgeous.

"I must be going now…" His silken voice said, a waft of spice and old books filling my senses again. "I will see you in the morning."

"Okay. Drive safely," Was all I could manage. I could barely remember my own name right now.

He chuckled and let go of my hand. I turned and watched him get back into his car. He waved once from the drivers seat and flashed me another brilliant smile. I returned the smile and wave, and he began to drive away. I watched the car until it was out of sight.

What had just happened? I shook my head to get his eyes out of my mind. It didn't seem to work. He had completely taken over my thoughts. For someone who was supposedly worried about my studies, he didn't seem to be doing a good job of keeping me focused.

I hurried inside as it had started to drizzle. I opened the door and quickly entered. My mom would still be at work, so I put my bag near the door and took my notebook out. Dr Cullen, Carlisle, was right. I had been falling behind. So I decided to revise my class notes.

I opened to the page I was using in class. My eyes opened wider when I saw writing on the page. This wasn't my writing. It was fluid and graceful and perfect.

_"All days are nights to see till I see thee,_

_And nights bright days when dreams do show thee me."_

I didn't write this. I quickly took out my phone and opened Safari. I typed the quote into google and found that it was from a Shakespeare sonnet.

_"When most I wink, then do mine eyes best see,_

_For all the day they view things unrespected;_

_But when I sleep, in dreams they look on thee,_

_And darkly bright, are bright in dark directed._

_Then thou, whose shadow shadows doth make bright,_

_How would thy shadow's form form happy show_

_To the clear day with thy much clearer light,_

_When to unseeing eyes thy shade shines so!_

_How would, I say, mine eyes be blessed made_

_By looking on thee in the living day,_

_When in dead night thy fair imperfect shade_

_Through heavy sleep on sightless eyes doth stay!_

_All days are nights to see till I see thee,_

_And nights bright days when dreams do show thee me."_

I had no idea what to think of this. Who would write such a thing in my notebook? And how did I not notice. Maybe I should call Tiffany. She did want me to tell her what had happened with Dr Cullen, Carlisle, anyway.

I found her name in my phone and tapped "Call". I held the phone up to my ear and waited.

"Chelsea! You called! Ok. Tell me EVERYTHING." She said excitedly.

"Well, I don't know what to tell you really. He told me was worried about my grades and gave me his number-"

"WHAT?! He gave you his number?!"

"Well yeah, it was on his card-"

"Oh my god. Chels, he so wants you!"

"Dont be ridiculous! Anyway. are you going to let me finish?" I asked, feeling slightly annoyed at her interruption.

"Okay okay, sorry. Go on." She quickly said.

"Okay. Anyway, yes. He gave me his card and told me to call him if I ever needed anything. I said ok and goodbye and left. I almost got outside when I realised that I left my notebook-"

Thats when it hit me. I left my notebook inside the classroom. And when I got it back, it had a mysterious quote inside.

"Um… Tiff, I am going to have to call you back."

"WHAT! No! Chelsea!"

"Im sorry!" I said as I hung up.

I left my book in the classroom, with Carlisle. And next time I checked it I had a Shakespeare quote on the exact page I left it open on. Not just any Shakespeare quote, but from a sonnet about how a man longs to be with his lover and dreams of her just to see her.

There is no other explanation other than Carlisle writing it in my book. Not to mention the handwriting was absolutely beautiful. I know that no one else could have written so beautifully.

_I need to call him, _I thought to myself. _I need to call him and get this sorted out. What is he doing to me?!_

I found his number in my "Recently Called" list and took a deep breath. Hopefully he wasn't still driving.

My hands were shaking as I tried to calm myself. I took a deep breath and told myself that everything would be ok. I tapped his number.

It rang once.

Twice.

Three times.

"Chelsea," His velvety voice purred into my ear. "Did you forget something?"

I swallowed and tried to calm myself.

"Not exactly," I replied in a surprisingly calm voiced despite my insides churning. "I just wanted to ask you something."

"Go ahead,"

"When I got inside I decided to revise my notes from class…" I wondered if he knew where I was going with this.

"Well thats great! I am glad to hear you are wanting to study."

"Well it isn't just that. I noticed a small passage that had been written in my book…"

"Oh?"

"Yes, and I didn't write it…"

"I see. Do you think someone has vandalised your book? I can talk to the class tomorrow about respecting personal property."

"No, no. Thats ok. Actually I was calling because… Um.." I tried to get it out. "Well I thought maybe you wrote it."

"Me? Why would you think that?" He sounded surprised.

"It was written in beautiful handwriting, and the quote was from Shakespeare… And I did leave my book in the classroom accidentally."

"… Chelsea. What was the quote?"

I repeated it to him and waited, my stomach churning with anticipation.

"Chelsea, I did not write that." He said rather seriously. My heart sank in disappointment. I had half hoped that he had written it. Now I felt like an idiot. "I did not write it, but I know who did."

"What? Who?"

"Before you came back to get your book, my daughter came to see me. She is quite meddling sometimes… I think she wrote the quote in your book. She knows a lot of girls in the class… Well lets just say that a lot of the girls are very attentive in class. I believe this was just a little game she tried to play." He explained calmly.

Of course it was. I sighed. I wont lie, a small part of me did hope that it was Dr Cullen who wrote the quote. I was more disappointed than I thought I would be.

But then again, he was my teacher. Why would I have ever imagined he would leave such a thing for me to find.

"Okay, I understand. Sorry for disturbing you." I tried not to let the disappointment seep into my voice, but I am sure he knew because I heard him sigh.

"I am sorry that Alice did that. It was very cruel of her, causing such confusion. What did you think of the sonnet, anyway?" He sounded sad when he started talking, and then sounded as if he decided to cheer the conversation up.

"It was very beautiful. How the man sees his love in his dreams because he misses her…" I replied.

"It is one of my favourite pieces of writing. I do agree with you, but I always liked to think he sees her in his dreams because he hasn't found her yet. He spends his life waiting and wishing to find her so much that he sees her in his dreams and when he closes his eyes. I can relate…" He now sounded a bit sad again.

"Carlisle…" I didn't know what I was going to say, but it hurt me to hear him sounding so upset. If I had any idea this call would upset him, I would not have done it. "I know you said that I can call you if I ever need anything, but I want you to know that you can do the same with me." it was a genuine offer, too. Although I doubt he saw it as more than just being polite.

"Thank you Chelsea. You are a kind girl. Once again, I am sorry about my daughters behaviour. I will have a word with her. I will see you in the morning,"

"Yes, see you then," I replied. "Goodbye, Dr Cullen."

"Please, call me Carlisle," He said, sounding happier.

"Goodbye, Carlisle," I smiled at his name.

"Goodbye, Chelsea." My name on his voice made me sigh. The way he said it sounded so lovely.

I hung up and put my phone on the kitchen bench. I took a deep breath and looked at the quote again. "_He spends his life waiting and wishing to find her so much that he sees her in his dreams and when he closes his eyes. I can relate…" _I wonder what he meant. Surely he couldn't be lonely. With his gorgeous features and kind heart, how could he be? I am sure he could have any woman he wanted.

I closed the notebook and took a deep breath. I closed my eyes and remembered his warm eyes and his kind smile. How could he be lonely?

My phone started to ring. I looked down and saw Tiffany was calling me. I answered and prepared myself for the onslaught of questions I was about to endure.

We talked for 45 minutes. She asked everything from what his car was like to how long he looked at me when he said goodbye.

She had come to the conclusion that he was in love with me. I just laughed at her. Of course she would say that. She has an overactive imagination, for one, and I am sure it would seem like he was interested from his actions. But I just assured her that he was being friendly, nothing more.

Though, deep inside me, I wished she was right.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

_Carlisle_

"Alice!" I called out to the almost empty house. Not even a second later I saw her prancing down the stairs to where I was standing. The sight of her innocent smile made me roll my eyes. She knew what this would be about. Of course she would, just as she knew Chelsea would call.

I took a deep breath as she stood before me, hands behind her back and looking very pleased with herself. "I know you are trying to do the right thing here, but maybe you shouldn't interfere with this." I told her.

"But Carlisle!" She sounded shocked. "All I did was write a little note in her book…"

"And you took the engine out of her car." I rolled my eyes again. "Imagine if I wasn't at the school. The poor girl would have been stranded!"

"Ah but she wasn't!" She remarked cheekily.

"Speaking of her car, have you put the engine back in? That was so cruel of you."

"Yes, _dad_, I did. And it wasn't cruel. It was insurance!" She laughed to herself.

"Insurance of what, exactly?" I asked.

"Insurance that she would call." She winked at me and turned away. Before I had a chance to reply, she flittered back up the stairs, no doubt to reorganise her closet. I waved my hand and began to walk away.

The soft sounds of _Moonlight Sonata _drifted through the house. I followed the sound, knowing what I would find.

My "son", Edward, was seated at the piano. His hands moving slowly but precisely along the keys. I stood in the doorway of the living room watching him play.

_That sounds lovely, Edward. _I thought to myself, knowing he would hear it.

"Thank you, Carlisle." He said softly. The melody changed into something I had never heard him play before.

"Whats this?" I asked, interested. It was beautiful and strange.

"Something I have been working on. A lullaby." He replied with a crooked smile.

I decided to leave him alone for a while. He no doubt wanted to keep composing, and I had some thinking to do.

I walked up the stairs to my study and opened the door. I took a seat at the large mahogany desk and closed my eyes.

All I could see was her. Chelsea, with her soft white blonde hair and her hazel eyes. Her small pink mouth, her beautiful smile. The way she looked while she slept on the desk. I laughed quietly to myself at that image.

I was now thinking back to the moment I first saw her two months, and lost myself in the memory.

I had contact Forks High and asked if they had any positions available, knowing they would be very eager to make one for me if there wasnt. I told them I had wanted to try a year of teaching biology and English. Of course, as I had predicted, they would make a position for me.

My first day of teaching was a little nerve wracking. I stood at the front of the class and watched the students file in. They all took their seats and stared at me with awe. I couldn't help but laugh internally. I was used to people giving me this look at the hospital.

"Good morning, class. My name is Dr Cullen. I will be taking biology this year. I am looking forward to-" I was interrupted by the door opening. The room filled with an amazing scent of raspberries and cotton.

And there she was. If my heart were beating it would have surely stopped. _Could this really be happening? _I thought to myself.

She looked flustered and red faced, with her silvery hair looking slightly messed. She must have been trying to get to class on time. I had never seen anyone more beautiful.

"I am so sorry I am late! I couldn't find a park." She rushed to explain as she was closing the door. She turned around and looked at me. Her eyes were a beautiful light brown. There was an unmistakable golden colour to them, though not quite the shade of my own.

Her mouth opened and she let out a breath. If she was holding anything I am sure she would have dropped it.

"Thats quite alright. I was just telling everyone I was very excited to be teaching this class. May I ask your name?" I tried to remain calm. With my experience in the medical field, I am usually very good at not letting my emotions get in the way of my professionalism.

"My… My name?" It was almost like she had forgotten it completely. I began to feel a bit guilty. Though when she walked through the door, she had the very same effect on me. If you had asked my name I probably would have just stuttered and stammered also, probably worse than herself right now. I just smiled at her as kindly as I could and nodded. "My name is Chelsea." She replied in a small voice.

"What a beautiful name." I said rather quietly to myself. I cleared my throat and looked away, against all my instincts. "Please, take a seat."

She quickly marched past me towards the back of the room and opened her notebook up immediately, without even looking at me again.

I began teaching the lesson. It was more of an introduction of myself, my background, and what will be coming up in the next year.

"Lets play a little game," I suggested to the class. "Lets go around the room and one person at a time will tell me their name, their favourite colour and their favourite subject. I will go first. My name is Dr Carlisle Cullen, my favourite colour is brown and my favourite subject, apart from medicine, is English literature." I looked at Chelsea. She had her face turned down to her notebook. I felt a little disappointed.

The students began taking it in turns introducing themselves until we reached the back of the class, where Chelsea was sitting.

"Chelsea, as I already know your name, why don't you tell us your favourite colour and subject?" I asked her kindly with a smile.

She was forced to look up from her book now. I could see a blush come to her cheeks. It only enhanced her beauty.

"My favourite colour is gold…" She began, as her eyes found her way to mine. I felt my stomach flip when she looked at me. "And my favourite subject is also English lit." The blush deepened and I could hear her heart beat slightly faster.

"How wonderful." I said. "It seems you and I will get along nicely." The bell sounded the end of class and all the students began to file out of the classroom. I noticed Chelsea hadn't moved yet. She seemed to be still looking at me. I couldn't bring myself to look away from her yet. After an eternity in her eyes, she looked away and began to gather her things. I turned away also, feeling slightly embarrassed. Never had my emotions affected me so much.

I heard her begin to walk towards the front of the class, so I turned to face her again. "See you tomorrow, Chelsea." She was only half a metre in front of me now, even more beautiful up close.

"Goodbye Dr Cullen." She said quietly. Her voice warmed my insides and I couldn't help but smile.

I watched her walk out the door. _Wow, _was all I could think. I needed to call Alice.

Just as I thought that, my phone began to ring. It was Alice, of course. _Always three steps ahead. _

I quickly answered it.

"Alice, please. Tell me what just happened." I begged her. Her musical laugh filled my ear.

"Carlisle, I think you know what just happened." She sighed, "Ah, new love. I remember what it was like when I first saw a vision of Jasper…"

"New love? I don't think so, Alice. She is only 17. And my student." And besides, I had barely even spoken to her. It couldn't be love. But I couldn't deny… There was something there.

"I have seen it, Carlisle. Its her. The one you have been waiting for." She said more seriously. "And before you ask, yes. It did feel like that with Jasper. And that is how Rosalie felt when she saw Emmett. Its her. It has always been her."

Just as she said this, I couldn't help but this of Shakespeare's Sonnet 43. He dreams of his love until he sees her again.

"What… What do I do?" I needed some answers. For centuries I had never thought I would feel such an emotion. No, not emotion. A connection. When I looked into her eyes it was as if nothing had ever existed until that moment.

"Firstly, relax. Secondly, everything is going to work out perfectly. Trust me."

I sighed and tried to calm myself. "Ok, Alice. I trust you."

I was snapped back to reality by my phone vibrating. I had received a text message from Esme saying she has taken Rosalie and Emmett hunting. I replied telling her to have fun, and put my phone back on the desk. I felt slightly annoyed that she had chosen that exact moment to text me.

I picked up a bunch of papers I needed to mark and quickly became immersed in my work. Which was good. I needed a distraction. Being with her in the car this afternoon had almost driven me crazy and I just couldn't get her out of my head. Although this was pretty normal though. I rarely find myself not thinking about her.

For the past two months I have tried very hard to remain professional towards her. I have even tried ignoring her in class, but it didn't do much good. I even considered resigning once. The thought of not seeing her every morning made me reconsider though. She was like a drug to me. I needed to be around her. Edward had even asked me to tone my thoughts down a few times while I was around him. But I knew Jasper wouldn't complain. Out of all the emotions he could feel in the house, I know he wouldn't be complaining about mine. I was positive he loved the feelings I had, and possibly even reflected them onto Alice. So I know she wouldn't be complaining any time soon either.

I found myself eagerly awaiting class each morning, arriving to the school at 6am just so I would make sure to be there for her. I found myself extremely depressed for the rest of the day if she wasn't at school. And then I felt guilty. I felt guilty because she was my student. She was here to learn, not to be fawned over by an admirer. Although I had over 300 years on this earth, when I saw her I felt my real age of 23 again.

By the time I had finished marking the papers, it was 4:28am. I sighed frustratedly. There was still 3 and a half hours until I got to see Chelsea again.

I stood up and walked over to my ancient bookshelf. I looked at the spines of the books until I found the one I was looking for. It was a very thick, old book, filled with all of Shakespeare's work. I flipped through it with a smile. Chelsea had seemed interested in the quote Alice had left in her notebook, so I thought about giving this to her. It was very old and very beautiful which I found fitting. Not to mention it was filled with some of the most beautiful love stories ever written.

I thought about asking Alice for a gift box or something similar to wrap the book with. I decided I would ask her. I mean, why not. It was a gift after all.

She appeared before I called out. I wasn't exactly surprised.

"What a beautiful idea, Carlisle!" She exclaimed with a huge smile. She held out a dark woken box with gold hinges and a rose carved on the lid. The rose was filled with gold leaf, giving it a beautiful shine and detail. "I have had this box for a very long time. I was hoping to use it as a jewellery box, but we both know I have far too much for just one small box…" She laughed and I smiled at her. She was so selfless sometimes. I took the box from her tiny hand and thanked her.

I placed it down on the desk and opened it. I decided I should write a little note before I give it to her. I opened the leather bound cover to the first page;

_Chelsea,_

_I hope this book brings you as much joy as it has for me over the years._

_Page 374 is my favourite._

_Carlisle._

I closed the cover of the book and placed it in the wooden box.

I checked the time again some time later and it was 7:14. I grabbed my coat, my scarf, my work journal and the box and made my way to my car. I would see Edward, Alice and Jasper in a few hours so there was no need to say goodbye.

I placed all my belongings in the back seat, taking extra care with the wooden box. If my heart was beating, it would have began to quicken in anticipation. In less than an hour, she would be here. Warming the car with her presence, her sweet smell of raspberries filling my senses, her heartbeat quickening as she looks at me, the blush on her cheeks making her eyes brighter. Her humanity was the most beautiful thing about her.

I drove quickly to her house and parked across the road. There was no car in the drive way. I knew her mother through work at the hospital. She was a nurse. She must have been working a night shift.

I checked my watch and it was 7:56. Four minutes to go. I decided I would stand in front of the car, so she knew it was me. _Of course she would know its you, _I thought to myself. Nevertheless, I opened the door and stood on the road.

Then her front door opened. She was wearing light blue jeans, a white camisole top and a dark purple cardigan. She also had a brown scarf draped over her shoulders. Her hair was hanging loosely in a pony tail. She looked at me and smiled. I could have sworn she had just melted me into a puddle on the road.

I watched her walk over to me. "Hello, Carlisle," her sweet voice said.

"Good morning, Chelsea." I looked into her warm eyes and smiled. "Oh! I just remembered! I have something for you." I opened the back door and retrieved the wooden box. Her eyes widened and I held it out to her.

"Thank you! Its beautiful!" She sounded so grateful. I couldn't help but laugh, to which she gave me a self conscious look.

"Open it," I teased.

I watched her open the lid carefully and gasp what it held. "Let me help you," I said as I took the box from her. She opened the book and read the note on the first page that I had written for her.

"What is on page 374?" She asked with a big smile.

"Why don't you have a look?" I watched her carefully flip through the pages until she found it.

"Oh!" She exclaimed. "Its our sonnet." I raised my eyebrows at her choice of words. "I mean, its that sonnet that was quoted in my book…" She looked away from me.

_Our sonnet. _I couldn't have agreed more. After all, it was about a man dreaming of his love. I didn't know until I saw her that she was the one I had been dreaming of. Well, not technically. But I know that if I could sleep, she would fill each night until I could see her again.

I smiled down at her while she read over the page again.

"This is such a wonderful gift, Carlisle. How did you know?"

"To be honest, I never planned it. I was in my study this morning and saw it and thought of you. I thought maybe you would enjoy it. The box actually belonged to Alice. She volunteered it to hold the book." I took the book from her hands and placed it back in the box. "Would you like to take it back inside or would you like to keep it with you today?"

"Hmm… I think I should take it back inside. I dont want anything happening to it." she replied. "Be right back!"

I watched her run back across the road into her house again, and took this chance to calm myself. I had come to learn over the past few years from my family that vampires have much stronger emotions than humans. I had experienced them some, but never like this.

Chelsea was back at my side after another minute, and my attempt at calming myself had been in vein. My heart was in my throat and I was dazzled by her. She just stood there looking into my eyes. I desperately wanted to know what she was thinking.

Before I could stop myself, I asked her.

"What are you thinking, Chelsea?" I asked her quietly. She just continued gazing into my eyes. I wasn't going to complain though. I could have an eternity with her like this. She opened her mouth to speak.

"I was just thinking about the first time I saw you…" She replied just as quietly. Could this really be happening? Did she feel this too? I just had to know.

"Tell me about it," I pressed.

"I…" She started. I could tell she was nervous.

"Yes?" I asked while trying not to sound too eager.

She took in a deep breath. "It was strange… It was like seeing the sun for the first time. That is the only way I can describe it. Nothing else comes closer to the way it felt. Nothing existed before you."

My stomach flipped at her words. She did feel it. She felt whatever was between us, this connection. I could barely contain my joy! I moved closer to her, closing the few inches we had between us.

"It was you. It was always you," I said to her.

I moved a stray piece of hair out of her eyes and tucked it behind her ear, then my hand returned to her face. I laid my hand on her cheek. Her cheeks were a deep shade of red now, and I could feel her heart beating erratically through my hand on her skin.

"Carlisle…" She whimpered. "We can't…"

"Chelsea, trust me. We can." I whispered as I lowered my head down to hers. My lips where an inch from hers. I heard her take a deep breath and she tilted her head slightly up towards me. I hesitated for a moment, thinking whether this was the right thing to do. Was I being selfish? Maybe she was right. Maybe we couldn't do this. I began to pull my head away slowly.

"Please," she whispered. "I need this…" That was all i needed to hear.

I closed the distance again, but this time I didn't stop an inch from her lips. I pressed my own against them. She sighed and I felt her arms snake around my neck. I put one of my arms around her waist and pulled her closer. I opened my mouth and flicked my tongue gently against her lips. God, she tasted amazing. Sweet and tart at the same time, and fresh. She opened her mouth a little bit as well and her tongue met mine. The taste was a lot more intense. I couldn't help the sound that escaped my mouth. I groaned quietly as the kiss became more intense.

After a minute or so, I pulled away. She made a disappointed face which I chuckled at. I bent down and gave her one more quick kiss. I checked my watch. 8:20.

"If we dont leave now, we are going to be late…" I cautioned her. She furrowed her brows for a moment, and then smiled.

"Well, I wouldn't mind having a break from school today. I can think of more pressing matters."

I laughed and shook my head.

"What would you like to do then?" I asked her with a smile.

"Well, we havent exactly had a chance to spend any quality time together before. But my mom will be home soon. So we cant stay here… And I do need to get my car from school."

"Its ok. I will ask Alice to bring it back home for you. As for where we should go, I think I know just the place."

**A/N**

**I know I probably should have waited a while before posting the second chapter so soon but I couldn't resist. I didn't want anyone left hanging and not knowing how Carlisle felt. **

**So yay! They are together! Well, the details will be worked out in the next chapter anyway. **

**Please message me or leave a review if you have any questions. **

**Thank you for reading :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**Thank you to everyone who has been reading! **

**Just a quick note, this is set in 2005 which is when Twilight began. **

**Please leave a review! **

**Thank you for reading :)**

Chapter 3

_Chelsea_

"Its ok. I will ask Alice to bring it back home for you. As for where we should go, I think I know just the place." Carlisle said with a cheeky smile. "Let me just call Alice very quickly-"

He was interrupted by his phone ringing. I raised my eyebrows. He glanced down at the phone screen. "Speak of the devil. I will be back shortly." He gave me a tight smile and glided away. I had already listened in on him and Alice once without knowing, so I wasn't keen to do it again.

I decided to check my appearance. I quickly took out my phone and turned the front camera on. I smoothed my hair, patted the concealer creases under my eyes, and checked my teeth. I turned my phone screen off again and slid it into my pocket.

I felt strong arms curl around me from behind and my heart skipped a beat. I felt blood rising to my face. I still couldn't believe this was happening! I couldn't help but thank my luck that my car broke down. If that hadn't have happened, none of this would be. Although, if he truly was feeling the way that I was, then maybe it would have happened regardless.

I turned my head and he kissed my cheek. "Im back," he said as he continued to plant little kisses on my cheek. The feeling of his breath on my face and neck made me shiver.

"So I see… Where is all this affection coming from?" I teased lightly. God knows I loved it, but I was curious.

"Lets just say I have been waiting to doing this for a long time…" He said, slightly mysteriously. How long? Did he feel the same when he first saw me?

To my dismay, he let me go. I sighed, wishing we could have stayed that way for longer.

"We should get going, Chelsea. Your mother will be here very soon." He said with a silken voice.

I nodded and made my way to the passenger side, opened the door, and sat down. He quickly got in. I couldn't help but to stare at his perfect features as he put on his seatbelt. He looked over and chuckled when he caught me staring. I quickly looked away in embarrassment.

He turned the key in the ignition and the engine hummed to life.

"Ah, see?" He said while pointing a little further ahead of us. It was my moms car driving towards us. I felt a pang of panic in my stomach. What would she think if she saw me and my teacher in his Mercedes?

As the car started rolling forward, I decided to duck down and pretend I was checking my shoe laces so that she wouldn't see me.

"Its safe to come up now," He sounded amused. I looked at him and he was smiling at me. My breath caught in my throat at the sight of his perfect face.

"Sorry… Its just that I barely even know what is happening between us, it is probably best that no one make any assumptions just yet. Especially my mother." I tried to say without sounding to worried. "But just out of curiosity… What exactly is this?"

Carlisle sighed. "To be honest, I don't know right now. All I know is how I feel, and how I hope you feel."

"And… how _do _you feel?" I pressed.

He flashed me another of his brilliant smiles that always seem to melt my heart. "Lets talk about that later. Right now I want to just enjoy this without getting to serious."

I just nodded in response.

The drive was nice, and fairly uneventful. While stopped at traffic lights I saw Marianne Johnstone, my moms friend, and decided it would be best to duck down again. After we got out of the town limits I could finally relax.

After a while, I noticed we were driving up a long driveway. I could barely make out a structure through the trees. The trees finally cleared, and I could see clearly. It was a gorgeous white house, with large windows, and two levels. It was surprisingly open and minimalistic, but very modern.

"Chelsea, I just need to stop at my house for a few minutes. I have to pick something up. You're welcome to come in if you like."

"Um, alright." I said, unsure.

We pulled up near the front door and Carlisle exited the car. Almost as soon as he did, he was at my door opening it for me. He reached out his hand, which I took. He was always such a gentleman. He continued holding it as he led me up the few steps to the front door.

He opened the door, and led me inside with a grin. "Welcome to my home!"

I couldn't help but gasp. It was spectacular. Hugh ceilings, walls covered in beautiful artwork, wooden floors. Not to mention the furniture. Some pieces looked very modern, and others looked centuries old. But they all seemed to suit not just the interior, but Carlisle himself perfectly.

I didn't notice him staring at me as I was too busy gawking at the beautiful house. When I finally noticed, I looked over at him and he dropped his gaze to the floor immediately. Heat started to creep up my neck to my face.

"Would you like to see my study?" He asked. I was still feeling embarrassed from his stare, so I just nodded.

He led me up the huge staircase to the left of the room. I noticed a strange piece of art on the wall. It looked like a few dozen overlapping graduation caps. Carlisle noticed my strange look towards the artwork and hurried to explain. "Just a little family joke." I decided not to push the topic further, for my own good. It seemed like a strange topic to joke about.

He led me through to a large dark wood door, with an beautifully detailed christian cross hanging on the front. He inserted a key into the small lock, and pushed the door open. It was gorgeous. There was a large mahogany desk, carved with intricate designs on the legs. And a towering bookcase holding hundreds of books. "This is where I spend most of my time." He explained.

"I can see why. Carlisle… Its beautiful in here." I couldn't help but notice the strange painting on the wall above the desk. It would look normal to anyone else, but I couldn't help but fixate on one figure in the painting. He had golden eyes, golden hair to match, and the same god-like perfect features. It couldn't be Carlisle… This painting looked centuries old!

"I had it commissioned by a friend…" He said quietly. It seemed like he had an excuse for everything. I looked up into his eyes, which were on me. All my doubts melted away. I found myself lost again in his butterscotch eyes. He brought his hand up to my face and stroked my cheek. I closed my eyes and focused on the sensation of his smooth, cool fingers against my burning cheek.

"I am going to go down to get some things. I will be right back." He kissed the top of my head and left me alone in his study. I walked over to his desk.

I ran my fingers along the smooth wood and smiled. _I wonder how many hours he has spent at this desk, _I thought. I imagined him sitting in the antique looking chair, immersed in his work. I imagined walking up to him while he was there and running my fingers through his hair, kissing his neck, breathing in his scent of spice and books and sunshine. I felt my body flush at the though, and shook my head to get the images out.

I sat down in his chair. It smelled so much of him that it felt like he was holding me. I closed my eyes and leaned back into it, sighing contentedly.

"You look comfortable." I heard a familiar, silky voice say. My eyes snapped open. I began to get ready to stand up. "You can stay there if you like." He laughed a little as he said.

Remembering that we were supposed to be going somewhere, I decided to get up. Carlisle was leaning against the door frame, his hair slightly tousled. I saw he was holding a blanket and a basket.

"Are we having a picnic?"

"Would that be ok with you?" He asked.

"Of course! A picnic sounds wonderful." I walked towards the door frame where he was standing and looked up into his eyes. We were only inches away from each other now, so I decided to return what he had done to me earlier. I reached up and ran my hand through the front of his hair, smoothing it back. He closed his eyes and a soft growl sounded in his chest.

When his eyes opened again, there was an almost unreadable emotion in them. Need, maybe? I decided to give him what I thought he needed.

I tilted my head up to his and stood on my toes. He immediately began to bend down to reach my lips.

When our lips touched, the electric spark had come back. I needed more. I pressed my lips harder to his, and opened my mouth. My tongue lightly licked his bottom lip, and he responded by opening his mouth.

When his tongue found mine, I sighed in pleasure. I let my arms move up this chest, feeling the perfect muscles that were there, to his shoulders, to around his neck. He dropped the blanket and basket and pulled me in closer to him. My body was pressed against his. It was very hard, and very defined, but not uncomfortable. Mine seemed to fit his perfectly.

One of my hands went to the back of his head, into his hair. I tightened my fist very slightly around a handful of his flaxen hair. He let out another growl, louder this time, which made my body follow suit. I let a small moan out at his reaction. This made his grip on me tighten.

We stayed this way for another minute or so, until he pulled away. He apparently had much better self control than I did.

I was struggling to breath calmly. Carlisle placed his lips against the top of my head and took a deep breath. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the closeness. I breathed in his now familiar scent. I wish I knew what he was thinking.

"Chelsea, at this rate we will never leave for the picnic."

"Mm… I know, but this is so nice." I replied. I felt him begin to pull away and my heart sank. But he was right. And I was looking forward to the picnic.

I pulled away from his arms finally and straightened myself up. He picked up the basket and blanket again with one hand, and held out his other to me.

"Shall we?" His voice was as silky as ever.

"Yes, Carlisle." I took his hand and smiled.

He led me back out to the car and opened my door for me. I settled into the seat as he put the picnic things in the back.

When he opened the door and took a seat next to me, I took a chance to ask him where we were going.

"Oh, nowhere too far. In fact it is still on this property. Unfortunately, we cannot just walk there though. It would be too far for you." I briefly thought that was a strange thing to say, it being too far for me, but thought nothing of it when the began to move.

We drove for about 10 minutes up a winding steep dirt road. He parked the car, and turned to me.

"We will have to walk for a few minutes. Is that ok?"

I nodded. "Of course! I cant wait to see where you are taking me." I gave him a quick smile before we both exited the car. I let myself out this time, as he was gathering the picnic basket and blanket.

He came to my side and took my hand. I was expecting it, but the physical contact still made my heart skip a beat. He squeezed my hand briefly, and we began walking.

The walk wasn't too bad. The trees were very dense, but they smelled wonderful and fresh. I loved being outdoors, even if I didn't get to enjoy it often.

Carlisle began to slow down, and then stopped eventually. "Chelsea, I want you to close your eyes and wait here. I will be back in a few seconds." My heart rate quicken at the thought of him leaving me alone. In the short time we had spent together, I had felt overwhelmingly attached to him. He seemed to sense my discomfort. "I promise. It'll only be a few seconds. You can count, and I can assure you, I will be back before you get to 20." I nodded and closed my eyes. He dropped my hand and was gone.

"One… Two… Three… Four… Five… Six… Seven… Eight… Nine… Ten… Eleven… Twe-"

"See. I told you I would be back before you knew it. Don't open your eyes yet!" His velvet voice called as he got closer.

I felt his hands slide over my eyes to make sure they were closed. His hands were so cool, yet it seemed to leave a trail of fire wherever he touched me.

"Ok now I want you to walk forward. Be very careful." His voice was in my ear sending shivers down my spine. I took a few small steps forward. "Thats it… You're doing wonderfully." I couldn't help but smile at how pleased he sounded with me. I mean, I only took a few steps. Its not like I walked on the moon.

We continue to walk slowly for another 20 or so seconds. Carlisle slipped his hands from my eyes. "You can open them now." He breathed.

I opened my eyes slowly, and blinked a few times. The scene before me took my breath away. It was something straight out of a fairytale.

The trees had cleared, the cold dirt ground had changed to soft grass, and there was a beautiful stream running not too deep into the trees to the left of the clearing. The sound of birds and the stream filled the air. It was warmer here, too.

Carlisle had set up the blanket on the grass, an assortment of breads, cheese and olives were assembled on a thick wooden board.

"Carlisle…" I began, struggling to find the words. "Its so…"

"I had hoped you'd like it." He replied with a kind tone.

"Like it? I love it!" I whirled around to face him. "No one has ever done anything like this for me."

He stroke his fingers against my cheek, sending a shiver through me again.

"Well I hope to do things like this a lot more for you."

He moved away and lead me towards the blanket. I took a seat on it and watched Carlisle do the same. "Are you hungry?" He asked while motioning toward the food before us.

"I am, thank you."

"Please, help yourself."

Everything looked so good, I didn't know which to try first. After the long debate in my mind, I settled on some Brie with some ciabatta bread. I took a bite and moaned. It was the best tasting cheese I had ever had.

I suddenly felt very self conscious when I looked over at Carlisle and saw he was staring at me. His expression was hard to read. He didn't even look away when I turned to him. Maybe there was something on my face?

I swallowed my food and licked my lips to check for crumbs, and I saw his eyes tighten when I did this.

"Is something wrong?" I asked. "Do I have something on my face…?"

His expression softened immediately. "No! Not at all. I was just watching you…"

I looked down, feeling a little embarrassed.

"How about we play a game? We will each ask each other questions and we have to answer them honestly." He said a bit more cheerily.

"Ok! Sounds fun." I replied, as I put my bread down. "You start."

"Hmm… ok. Let me think… Ok, have you always lived in Forks?" He asked, after a moment of thinking.

"Yes. Well I was born is Seattle, and moved to Forks when I was 1."

"Your turn now, my dear." He said with a smile.

"I already know from school that you move around a lot… So my question is, where has been your favourite place to live so far?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment and crossed his arms. "I would have to say Forks is my favourite so far."

"How come?"

He hesitated slightly before answering, "Because you're here, Chelsea." His eyes bore into mine and I had to look away. My hear started beating wildly again. "My turn." he said as I looked away. "If you could go anywhere in the world, where would it be?"

Now was my turn to think. "I want to visit many places, Peru, Nepal, Russia, but most of all, Antarctica."

"Why is that?" For some reason he had an amused look on his face.

"Well I love cold weather. Plus I think its beautiful from what I have seen. And there are lots of penguins. They're my favourite animal."

"Why penguins?"

"… Well. Apart from being cute… I heard they mate for life. Some penguins sing a song to each other, and if the other likes the song, they are mates for the rest of their lives. I think its beautiful." I was looking into my lap as I said this, and when I eventually looked up, I saw Carlisle looking at me with a loving expression.

"That is a lovely reason, Chelsea," He said quietly.

"Its my turn…" I struggled to even find the words to say that, I was so lost in him. "Have you ever been in love?" The question was out of my mouth before I could even think. He smiled at the question and sighed.

"No, I have not. I have loved people before, my father, my children… But I have never found a woman who I have fallen in love with. I did try, many many years ago. When I saw her, I thought she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. I took her in, and tried to fall in love with her, but neither of us felt it. She has remained with my family though, as a motherly figure. I am sure you will meet her one day."

I was starting to feel confused. Carlisle had referred a few times to things happening a long time ago. And he took this woman in? So he just found her on the street and invited her to come live with him? My train of thought was interrupted by his next questions;

"What is your favourite food?" It seemed like he could sense the confusion, so he tried to lighten the mood back up again with a normal question.

"Eggplant parmigiana." I replied without even having to think. "Carlisle… How old are you? And remember you said each question had to be answered honestly…"

His expression changed to one of concern now.

"Chelsea…" He began slowly. He looked down to his lap as he spoke. "I am… 23."

_Bull. Shit. _

"Carlisle, why do I get the feeling you are not being honest with me?" I asked accusingly.

"I am being honest with you. Biologically, I am 23."

"Biologically? What does that even mean? Do you honestly expect me to believe that you are merely 23 and a successful doctor, teacher, and have adopted four teenage children? Not to mention _taking some woman in…" _I couldn't help but sneer at the last few words. I will admit, I was a little jealous. He seemed to notice this.

"There is no need to be jealous of Esme. There is nothing between us. As for what you believe, I cannot change that. But as much as I would like to, I cannot tell you everything right now."

"Tell me what?!" I was beginning to feel a bit fed up with his riddles.

"I cannot say right now. Please, I need you to trust me." He moved closer to me and placed a hand on my thigh. I looked into his pleading eyes, and all my frustration melted away. I sighed and placed my hand on top of his.

"Okay, Carlisle. I trust you. Its your turn."

He gave me a small smile. "Did you ever think you would be here with me like this?"

Now it was my turn to smile. "Well, right here? No. I didn't even know it existed." I laughed awkwardly. "But, I know what you mean. To be honest, I had hoped. I tried very hard to ignore the pull that you seemed to have on me. I even thought about leaving biology. And I felt terrible for even imagining us together… You're my teacher. Its so wrong… What about you?"

"Well, I knew we would be like this eventually. But I didn't think it would happen while you were at school. Let alone while I was your teacher. I have been harbouring a lot of guilt over my feelings for you. I sometimes feel very ashamed of myself, like I am taking advantage of you. You're so much younger than me-"

"Im not that much younger. You are apparently only 23, remember?" I teased.

"…Yes. I know. But we are in very different stages of our lives."

"I know what you mean. But I also disagree. I think we are very similar stages. I have never been interested in people my own age, for friendship or otherwise. I have always found myself getting along better with adults. My mom says I am an old soul." He seemed to smile at this.

"I think you are too." He said. I returned his smile.

"My turn… Where do you see yourself in 10 years?"

"To be honest, I don't know. I know I wont be in forks any longer than another three years-

"What? Really?"

"We have to move around a lot…"

"But why? Why don't you just stay?"

"Chelsea, I cant explain that right now."

I felt a stab of anger and made sure he knew it. "Whatever, Carlisle. I would never lie to you about something like this. It seems like whatever secret this is would be a very important factor in our… relationship? I don't even know what to call it. In this thing we have."

He seemed to sadden when I said this. I didn't mean to make him sad, but this was crazy.

"… I might be able to tell you."

"Please Carlisle…"

"Let me just call Alice first. She will know what to do." I gave him another strange look. What was she, a magic 8 ball or something?! He took out his phone just as it started ringing. He answered it right in front of me, not walking away this time.

"Alice! Yes… She is here…. I need to ask you-…. Okay…. Are you sure?…" He took a deep breath. "Thank you, Alice."

I just continued staring at him. This day was becoming so bizarre.

"She said I can tell you everything… But I need you to stay calm."

"…Okay."

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. After a few seconds, he opened them again and they bore into mine.

"Chelsea… I am not 23… Well, I am. But I have been 23 for a long time." He spoke slowly while watching my reaction. As he said this, my stomach churned. _I knew it. I knew something was strange_.

"…How long?" I tried to ask calmly, but my voice cracked.

"… Are you sure you want to know?"

"No. But tell me. I need to know…"

"1663." He kept his eyes on mine. My own eyes widened. I felt sick. I could hear my heart beating in my ears. "I am 342 years old."

"But… But how?"

"I dont think you're quite ready for this part."

"Just tell me, Carlisle."

He sighed again and looked down, as if he were ashamed.

"I am a vampire." Was all I heard before everything went dark.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! Thank you so much to the people reading! I just have a few points before we begin.**

**1. I have decided that Carlisle is a virgin in my story. I have read many where the woman is like this pure little virgin girl and the men are super experienced sex gods. Not only is it unfair, but I dont think that is Carlisle's character at all. **

**2. They are moving pretty quickly, in terms of intimacy and in terms of Chelsea learning of what he is. I decided on this because there are many stories that begin halfway through the books, and they all already know what they are/how they feel. So I wanted to spend more time on that part of the story than the other stuff.**

**3. While they dont have sex in this chapter, it does begin to get sexual. I have decided to change the rating from T to M. I didnt know if I was going to include sex in the story, but I have decided that I want to. **

**4. Please review/follow/favourite :) It keeps my motivation up to post daily updates. I do love this story very much. And I hope to keep it up. I am aiming for 100k+ words. Each of my chapters is about 4-5k words so far, so if I keep finding the motivation, then who knows. It might end up being 200 or 300k!**

**5. ENJOY! :)**

Chapter four

_Carlisle_

"I am a vampire." I sighed. I looked up from my lap to see Chelsea's eyes flutter closed and her slump forward. "Chelsea!" I reached out and catch her at lighting speed before she hit the ground. Her heartbeat sounded heavy and slow, and her breathing was shallow. Thankfully she didn't hit her head.

I continued holding her, whispering her name over and over, willing her to wake up. There was nothing I could do to force her awake without risking damage.

"_Its ok… Everything is going to be ok… Please, wake up… Please… I need you here…" _I whispered softly while I rocked her.

Of course I was worried, but I knew she would be alright. Her body had just shut down after the news.

I couldn't help but feel disgusted in myself, in what I am. I wished more than anything that I could be a normal man. I would be finishing college around this time, she would be about to graduate high school. I could move with her to wherever she decided to go to college, if she decided to go. My throat wouldn't burn when she was close to me. I wouldn't be worried about getting too excited and accidentally hurting her. Though I will admit, these two factors are not the most important. I have spent centuries building up my self control.

I also wouldn't have 5 teenage vampire children. I felt guilt well up inside me at this thought. I wouldn't have my children, but every one of them would now be dead.

I was so lost in my longing to be normal, that I didn't notice Chelsea's lavender eyelids part slightly.

"…Carlisle…" She whispered to me. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Shh… Im here. Ive got you." I murmured as I stroked her hair. She was still laying in my arms. She closed her eyes again and sighed contentedly.

Suddenly her eyes opened wide and she pulled herself away from me, no doubt at the memory of the news she had just received.

"Is that why I am here?!" She yelled. "Because you wanted to… Drink my… Ugh I cant even say it!" She gave me a terrified look.

My heart broke at her words and her expression. I huffed in defeat and let my body slump down.

"Answer me, Carlisle." She said, coldly. Each of her words just broke my heart further. I hated myself.

"No. I would never do that to you…" I tried to reply, not able to stop my heartbreak from leaking into my words.

"Why? Am I so different from everyone else?" She accused.

I looked up to meet her eyes. She looked furious, but as soon as she saw the pain on my face, her expression softened. She brought her hand up to touch my cheek. I could feel her heart beating wildly through the contact. I brought my own hand up to cover hers.

"I am not like that, Chelsea," I tried to explain. "I do not harm humans. I would never, _ever _hurt you, let alone drink your blood." She winced at the last word.

"Then what do you-"

"Eat? My family and I live on a diet of animal blood."

She looked at me skeptically, but then she seemed to accept this. She took her hand back, and sat looking at the ground with a thoughtful expression for a while. I let her absorb all that she had learned in the past few minutes.

About a minute or so later, she looked up at me. Her expression was surprisingly normal again.

"Okay." She said calmly.

I narrowed my eyes. "Okay?"

She nodded once. "I understand."

"Okay…"

"I understand, and it doesn't change anything." She smiled very slightly as she spoke. "I may not have been with you for a long time, but I believe that I know you. I may not know everything about your past, but I know the person you are, right now, in this clearing. You are kind, and loyal, and generous, and gentle. And I believe that you wont hurt me. I accept you."

Her last three words repeated in my head. _I accept you. _

Relief crashed into me like a wave, and I pulled her to me. I took her into my arms and buried my face into her neck. She hesitated for a moment, and then wrapped her arms around my neck.

"You have no idea how much I want to be normal for you, Chelsea." I mumbled into her neck.

She laughed quietly, and ran her fingers through the back of my hair. "Normal is boring, anyway."

I pulled back to look into her eyes. "Now that you know, I want you to ask me whatever you would like. I will answer as honestly as I can."

For the next three hours, she asked about my family, my work, when I was changed. She asked me about everything that was me. I told her about my time with the Volturi, to which she replied that the painting my study made sense now.

I told her why my family and I have to keep moving around. I told her that we were here once before, a very long time ago, and only recently moved back.

After her questions had stopped, and she had become satisfied enough with my history, I took her in my arms and laid down on the blanket.

After a while, her breathing became deep and her heartbeat became slow and steady. She had fallen asleep. I gazed down at her, and felt a overwhelming adoration for her. I watched her chest rise and fall, and listened to her breathing.

I wished I could join her in falling asleep. I felt slightly sad that I couldn't. I sighed and imaged we were both laying here with our eyes closed, dreaming together. I would surely be dreaming of her.

My mind now wandered to what she was dreaming of. I would ask her, but I did not want to disturb her. She was so beautiful when she slept. So calm and serene. It was like Heaven had sent an angel to the earth just to find me. With her silver blonde hair, she could definitely pass for one.

She moaned softly against my chest, which brought my thoughts back to the current. I looked down at her perfect face, and watched her. Her brows furrowed and she let out another moan. A light blush began to kiss her cheeks.

"Carlisle…" She whimpered. "Please… I need you…"

I froze as she said this. She was still asleep, so I waited to hear if she said any more.

A few moments later she moaned again. "No, don't stop… Please…"

My eyes widened when I realised. I looked away in embarrassment. Was she really dreaming about me that way?

I had to admit, I had imagined making love to her before. Watching her face contort in pleasure, feeling her body tighten around me, hearing her moan my name while I moved inside her…

I could feel my own desire harden against my slacks. It was slightly uncomfortable. Everyone one of her quiet moans was making it become harder, and driving me crazy.

Though many of my kind use sex as a hobby or something to pass the time, I have never found an interest in meaningless sex. My son Emmett would tease me sometimes and call me the 340 year old virgin. I laughed at the thought of this.

I wonder what he would say if he knew I was laying alone with a beautiful woman while she moaned my name in her sleep. Actually, I don't want to know.

I tried to distract myself from the painful need I was feeling. I began to think about how my classes were managing today without me. I then realised that Chelsea's mother would be notified that she was not at school.

I decided to make text Alice and ask her to find her mothers phone number for me. Just as I was about to hit send, I received a text with a phone number attached.

I began to call the number, and it went straight to voicemail.

"Hello, Mrs. Scott. It is Dr Carlisle Cullen from Forks High," I began quietly. "I accidentally marked Chelsea as absent this morning, and didn't realise until it had already been put in the attendance records. If you received a text message or phone call regarding her absence, please disregard. Chelsea will also be staying back late from school today, as I have offered to help her with some of her school work. Feel free to call me if you need to discuss. Thank you." I hung up.

I put my phone away into my pocket, and felt eyes watching me. I looked down at Chelsea and saw she was no longer sleeping, but had a playful smile on her features.

"Well, well. So much for being so moral, Dr Cullen. Dating a student _and _lying to her mother. What are we going to do with you?"

I smiled widely. _Oh I know a few things… _I thought to myself.

"Well, my dear Chelsea, I could easily call her back and let her know that you are laying in the woods with your biology teacher. And I could mention some of the things you said as you were sleeping just now…" I replied, in the same cheeky tone. I mildly regretted mentioning it, as I didn't want to embarrass her. Too much, anyway.

Her eyes widened. "Oh no… What did I say?!" She had an expression of dread on her face.

I brought my fingers up to my lips and pretended to zip them and lock them, and shook my head.

"Carlisle Cullen, you tell me right now! Or I'll.. I'll…" I laughed lightly at her threat.

"You'll what?" I challenged.

"I haven't got that far yet, but I assure you. It wont be nice." She said with a frustrated look. Though I could see she was also slightly amused.

"Fine. I will give you an idea." I cleared my throat and mimicked her moans. Her mouth dropped and her face became furiously red. "_Please Carlisle… Don't stop…" _

Her horrified expression made me even more amused. I began to laugh, and she playfully slapped my shoulder.

"Come now, don't be embarrassed." I cooed to her. "It was quite flattering." She rolled her eyes, and looked away. But I could see the hint of a smile playing on the corner of her lips. "Ok. I apologise. That was not very gentlemanly." I put on my most apologetic expression, and she looked back at me.

"Well… I _guess _I forgive you." She said with a smile. I pulled her closer to me and pressed my lips against hers. They were so soft and wonderful. I felt her sigh against my lips and heard her heartbeat begin to quicken.

Now that I knew how much she wanted me, it was very hard to restrain myself from deepening the kiss. I was already battling myself inside, when she ran her hand through my hair and gripped it lightly. I let out a rough growl, and let myself go.

I put my arms around her tighter and rolled her over onto her back. I heard a small moan escape her throat. I was half on top of her, half leaning on the ground now. I propped myself up on my left elbow, and ran my right hand down her side. I felt the curve of her waist and groaned. She was gorgeous.

I began kissing down from her lips, to her chin, and along her neck. I inhaled her scent deeply and felt slacks grow tighter.

I brought my face back up to hers and looked into her eyes. They were a glittering golden brown, like smokey quartz.

"Chelsea… You do not know the effect you have on me…" I growled against her lips as I brought my own down on them.

"Then show me…" She purred seductively.

Those three words almost brought my 300 years of self control to rubble.

"We cant. Not here… Not today. But I do want to. I have wanted to for so long…"

She just nodded sadly.

"Can I ask you something?" I said to her, while kissing her nuzzling into her neck once more.

She nodded again.

"Have you ever…"

"No, never." She answered calmly. "Have you?"

I hesitated before answering. I did promise her earlier to answer her questions honestly.

I took a breath and answered. "Chelsea… You must understand. I am almost 350 years old now. And I have been very lonely in those years…But no. I have never made love to a woman."

Her eyes widened with surprise. "Really? Why?"

"Well, I have never had the desire to share myself in that way with anyone before. I mean, let me explain. Of course I have felt like doing _it,_ but I grew up in a religious family. It was viewed as something between a husband and wife. Although I don't intend to wait until I do indeed get married, but I want it to be with the woman I know I will marry. Do you understand what I mean?"

"Yes, Carlisle, I understand. Thats very admirable." I smiled when she said this. "Maybe… One day we can…" She dropped her gaze from mine as she said this. I could see her begin to blush again.

"I certainly hope we do one day. I would never rush you. I would want you to be ready for it."

"I want you to be ready as well."

I put my hand under her chin and lifted it to look at me.

"You're so wonderful, Chelsea. I have never felt like this before."

"You are as well, Carlisle. I am glad you trusted me enough to tell me what you are."

"I am glad too." I kissed her longingly, and then pulled away. I decided I should check my watch. 4:12. "Chelsea, it's getting a bit late…"

"Cant we stay a little longer? Please?" She pouted as she said this.

I sighed, unable to say no to her.

"Of course we can, my darling. Anything for you."

She sighed happily, and I kissed her head. She closed her eyes and I laid down again as I had been propped up on my elbow for this time. I laid on my back and she nestled into my chest. I put my arms around her and looked into the sky.

She began to fall asleep soon after. I continued watching the clouds moving across the sky.

I lost track of time, thinking about what our life will be like together. At times I did feel as if I were getting a bit ahead of myself, but then I remembered that Alice had seen us together. _Never bet against Alice. _

I imagined bringing her home to meet my family. Chelsea teaching Esme how to cook, Alice giving Chelsea one of her famous makeovers (though, I firmly believe Chelsea did not need it.), Emmett and Jasper playfully teasing her like big brothers.

I then began to think of what it would be like when she has finished school. Would she want to go to college? Maybe she would like to travel. Whatever she did, I know I would follow her anywhere.

Sometime later, after becoming lost in my thoughts, I checked my watch again. 8:48. I needed to wake her up and take her home, as much as I would like to stay here.

I gently kissed her forehead, then he cheek which was exposed, and then her lips.

"Chelsea, darling," I whispered. "Its time to wake up now…"

She stirred and opened her eyes slowly, blinking heavily a few times.

"What time is it?" She asked, her voice still heavy with sleep.

"Almost 9pm." Her eyes widened at this.

"Oh my gosh! We were out here all day?!"

I laughed lightly and traced small circles on her shoulder with my fingers. "Yes, we were. How are you feeling?"

"Tired… and starving." Almost comically, I heard her stomach growl as she said this. She had eaten some of the cheese and breads that I had brought earlier. But that was hours ago.

"How about we go back down to the house. I will make you some food."

She nodded, and I stood up. I lifted her up bridal style, and decided to come back for the blanket later.

I walked quickly back to the car and placed her gently inside.

I drove carefully back to the house, and tried to calm myself. I was slightly worried about the reaction of my family. I knew that Emmett, Rosalie and Esme had gone hunting. I knew they had taken their hunting trip to our house in Maine. Esme had been meaning to check on the house there, and Emmett prefers the hunting. So they would be gone for another three or four days at the most.

Alice, Edward and Jasper would be home though. I thought to text Alice and ask her to prepare Jasper for her arrival. I took out my phone and suddenly received a message.

"_Its all taken care of. Edward is in Port Angeles tonight with a friend. Jaz and I have gone to a hotel in Seattle. You have the house to yourself for tonight."_

I sighed in relief. I didn't think I was quite ready for that yet. A second later, I got another text from her.

"_PS. I stopped by Chelseas house and asked her mom if she could stay with me tonight. I said we got talking after class and that I had asked if she wanted to study with me. Her mom was more than happy. There are clothes for her in your study, and a toothbrush. Have fun ;)" _

_Of course, _I thought. I smiled at her message, with a little excitement and a little embarrassment.

"What is it?" I heard a sweet, sleepy voice ask.

I laughed lightly and handed her my phone to read the message.

"Well then." Was all she said. I looked over and saw she had a huge smile on her lips, which made me laugh again.

We arrived back at the house, and I quickly got out and opened her door for her. I took her hand and lead her inside. I could smell something coming from the kitchen.

"Something smells amazing!" Chelsea said with a sigh.

_Maybe to you… _I thought.

I lead her into the kitchen and there was a note on the bench. "_Check the oven- A xox"_

I glided over and opened the oven. There was a huge ceramic white dish filled with something. I pulled it out and placed it on the bench.

"Oh! My favourite!" Chelsea exclaimed.

Alice must have saw Chelsea telling me her favourite food was eggplant parmigiana. I brought out a plate, a spatula, and a fork for her and served a large portion up.

"Are you not having any?" She asked slightly sad.

"Would you like me to eat with you? I don't exactly eat human food…"

"What would you have then?"

I considered not telling her this, but decided I may as well. "We have a refrigerator in the cellar filled with animal blood… For when we need to stay in town and not hunt." I saw her make a strange face, and regretted telling her.

"Well, I don't mind. I told you, I accept you. I would be happy for you to join me." I couldn't help but smile at her now. She was being so gracious towards this all.

"Be back in a moment." I said as I kissed the top of her head.

I sped downstairs and retrieved a small plastic pouch filled with mountain lion blood and brought it back upstairs. I took out a large glass and poured the contents of the pouch into the glass.

I took a small sip, and looked over at Chelsea. Her eyes were wide.

"Does that really taste nice to you?" She asked.

"Well, yes. Of course, human blood would taste quite a lot nicer. I have never actually drank human blood." I took a sip of my cup, and she put a forkful of her eggplant into her mouth.

"Really? Ever?"

"I have bitten humans, my family is proof of that, but I refuse to feed from a human."

"Wow." Was all she said.

After we had both finished, I cleaned the cup and the plate and put them away.

"You should be getting some sleep now. There are clothes for you in my study if you would like to change into them. I will wait in my bedroom for you. It the door next to the study."

I walked her up the stairs and escorted her to the study. I gave her a quick kiss, and left for the bedroom.

I opened the door and changed from my normal work suit to a thin white cotton shirt and some striped cotton pants. I laid on my back on the bed, and faced the door.

I began to think of Chelsea pulling off her white camisole, and felt myself grow hard again. I couldn't help it. She had the strangest effect on me.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door handle turning, and a racing heartbeat.

I watched as Chelsea opened the door.

My jaw dropped. She was wearing a white lace chemise and matching panties. She looked positively mortified.

Of course Alice would have left something like this for her.

I heard her take a deep breath, "Well… What do you think?"

I silently rose from the bed and closed the door behind her. I looked her over, and ran my hand along the chemise. She closed her eyes and her breath caught in her throat at my touch. It almost brought me to my knees.

When she opened them again, they were endless pools of desire. I felt like she had set me on fire with her stare. She reached out and took hold of my shirt and pulled me towards her.

My lips crashed down onto hers with a groan. This was going to be a long night.


	5. AUTHORS NOTE! Please Read

Hi everyone!

Im really sorry, but this isn't a chapter. I accidentally cut my finger open early yesterday morning and its now glued up and extremely painful. Its on my right index finger, just under my nail. So I can't type very well. I had to type this one handed, hence why it is so short.

I just want you all to know that I love you all and regret not being able to post the next chapter sooner! I know you're all wondering what happens when carlisle sees Chelsea in some sexy white lingerie ;) hahah.

Another thing, I am also working on my own original novel right now as well, which I haven't mentioned, so I am a full time writer and write one chapter of each story a day. It can be really hard to keep up with both. So some days I may slip behind.

My novel that I am writing is about a woman, a Lady, who was forced into a marriage with a horrible older man. She then falls in love with one of the castle guards/knights, and a whole lot of shit goes down.

If you are interested in knowing more about the plot, send me a message and I will send you a little novel summary for your opinion!

Thank you all for reading and following etc 3

Ps. Sorry, again, that this isn't a chapter! :(


	6. Chapter 5

**_Hi everyone! Im back! :)_**

**_Sorry that it has been so long. My finger is now fully healed, and I should be back to at *least* weekly updates. _**

**_This chapter was SUPER hard to write. While_********_I myself am definitely not a virgin, I have never had an orgasm during sex. So it was like writing about going skydiving while never actually doing it. I hope I did well!_**

**_Thank you to everyone who refreshes the page every day to check for a new chapter! And thank you to all the followers and commenters. You are all wonderful!_**

**_Sorry that I left you on such a cliffhanger. I felt really bad about that! Haha. I will try not to do that again._**

**_This chapter is fairly short, but took me ages to write. Usually I write one chapter in about 3 hours or so. This took me like 2 days. So, yeah. Really hard. _**

**_Anyway! Enjoy, all my little Carlisle-Lovers!_**

**_xo_**

_Chelsea_

When I walked into Carlisle's study I found a small, neatly folded stacks of clothes, a pair of shoes, and a large boutique shopping bag. And a note, with the same cursive as the sonnet it my book:

_Chelsea,_

_Your mother thinks you are staying here tonight with me, and going to school tomorrow. I have left you some clothes for tomorrow, and some to sleep in._

_I hope you liked the eggplant! Oh, and have fun…_

_Alice xo_

I smiled at the note. I had never formally met this Alice myself, but she seemed so familiar with me.

I put the note down and picked up the first stack of clothes. Three quarter length tight black pants with a slight shimmer, and a white tunic type top with intricately beaded flowers around the neck and cuffs. There were also some white shimmery flats on the floor directly under where the stack had been. The clothes were beautiful and completely my style. How did she know? I suppose she had seen me around school a few times and noticed what I wear?

I put the stack of clothes back down, now unfolded, and went over to the boutique shopping bag. I removed the light pink tissue paper and gasped. It was lingerie. White and lacy and very, _very _sheer. My cheeks began to redden immediately. There was no way I could wear this! Why would she leave this for me to "sleep" in. Maybe Carlisle will understand if I tell him I have to sleep in my clothes tonight.

I sat down in Carlisle's antique arm chair and put my head in my hands. _Get a grip! _I chided myself. _He is a doctor. It isn't as if he has never seen a naked woman before. And besides, he already said we couldn't… do anything. _

I took a deep breath to calm myself. I could either wear the lingerie and see how _that_ goes, or wear the shirt I was wearing now with my jeans. I took another look at the boutique bag and decided to put it on. _I may as well not waste them… They looked very expensive._

I lifted the white lace out of the bag and found another little note at the bottom.

_Good choice… A xo_

It filled me with a tiny bit more confidence reading the note. Maybe this will go well.

I removed all of my clothes and carefully replaced them with the chemise and panties. They fit me perfectly, like they had been made for me. But I couldn't help the feeling they were a little bit too bridal. I mean, the white, the lace… I shook my head. I was over thinking it. _Breathe, Chelsea. Breathe. _

I ran my fingers through my hair and pinched my cheeks a little. My stomach started churning in anticipation as I realise I was about to walk into Carlisles bedroom. In sheer lace. On our first "date". My mother would kill me! I laughed a little hysterically at that. I had never thought I would _ever _ do something like this. I never thought any boys noticed me, let alone my devastatingly gorgeous biology teacher.

I went through what I was going to say in my head as I left the study and made my way to the bedroom door. Should I knock? No. I will just walk in. I slowly gripped the brass handle and began to turn, my heart racing and sending blood to my cheeks. I didn't realise I was holding my breath until my lungs began to burn. I let out the air with a _whoosh, _and finally opened the door completely.

Carlisle was on the bed in striped cotton pyjama pants and a white shirt, his muscles perfectly defined through the fabric. I couldn't dare look at his face yet, so I just looked at his chest. I waited for him to stay something, to move, to _breath. _But nothing happened.

I took a deep breath.

"Well… what do you think?" I asked meekly. He didn't say a word, and I watched him rise from the bed. I opened my mouth to ask what he was doing but before I got the chance, he was in front of me. He slowly reached towards me and gently ran his fingers along the lace of the chemise. I closed my eyes and focused on his touch. My breath caught when his finger gently skimmed over my breast. I opened my eyes again, and was silently begging him. _Please, Carlisle. I need something. Anything. _

He seemed to understand what I needed, and his lips came towards mine with such force it knocked the breath right out of me. My hands went to his neck and found their way into his hair. I pulled lightly, which made him groan. He took my bottom lip in his and sucked gently which in turn made me groan right back at him. I gripped him tighter and I felt myself being lifted off the ground.

My legs involuntarily wound around his waist and he carried me towards the wall next to us. He was pinning me to the wall, my legs around his waist and my hands in his hair. I could feel his hard need tense against my core. I broke away from his lips to trail my own along the line of his jaw, down his neck, and along his collarbone. He moaned a little louder than before when I parted my lips and flicked my tongue across his skin. I felt him tense against me again.

"Chelsea… What have you done to me…" He groaned, almost sounding like he was in pain. I took it as a good sign and let my tongue lick his skin again lightly. I loved how he came undone at my touch.

I brought my face back up to his. I had never had someone look at me with such intensity. Such fierce, glowing desire. And it felt wonderful. His touch was like fire, despite his icy fingers. When he kissed me, his lips were molten against mine. And his eyes. They were like a rolling river of liquid gold.

"I need you, Carlisle" I moaned, as I pressed my lips against his again. He kissed me back with an amazing passion. I felt him twitch against me again. "Do you… Do you want me to touch you?" I asked timidly, pulling back from his mouth.

He hesitated before answering, "Nothing would make me happier, but I do not want to force you. I want you only to do what you are comfortable with."

I smiled at him and gave him a long, soft kiss. "Bring us to the bed…" I whispered. As soon as the words left my mouth, we were there. He placed me down gently at the side of the bed, and stood in front of me. I tugged on his shirt, "Take this off." He immediately removed his shirt and I gasped. His chest was perfect, pale white and defined but soft. I couldn't help myself but to reach up and run my fingers from his chest down to the V shape above his pants.

As he was standing in front of me, I could see his erection clearly outlined by the fabric.

"Take these off too…" I whispered again. I looked up at him, as he hesitated. He had a worried expression on his face. I gave him a reassuring smile. He returned it, and I heard fabric moving. I looked back down and gasped. He was free from his pants, which were around his ankles now. His length was now straight and erect, and I got the overwhelming urge to put it in my mouth. I ran my fingers down the side of his shaft and felt him stiffen and tense. I did it again and he took in a sharp breath. I curled my fingers around him at the tip, and stroked down.

"Oh my god, Chelsea…" He moaned, making my own arousal grow. I got into a very slow rhythm of stroke him, and couldn't help but smirk when he would moan. I had single handedly brought the perfect, level headed, unwaveringly controlled doctor to rubble. I am sure many women had tried, and failed, to flirt with him and seduce him at the hospital. And he chose me.

_Mine._

"I want to try something, ok?"

"Please, Chelsea, you can do whatever you want to me…" I loved the way he said my name.

I leaned forward and licked the drop of glistening liquid that had formed on the tip of him, and he let out a moan more urgent and louder than those before. He tasted like his scent, only a lot stronger and a little saltier.

I licked him again and he gasped. "_Please…" _He whispered as I felt him twitch against my hand again. I knew what he wanted from me.

I licked one more time, and opened my mouth a tiny amount. I moved my head forward more and took an inch of him in my mouth. I sucked gently, and felt him twitch in my mouth. I felt him run his hand through my hair to the back of my head. He gripped my hair at the roots very gently, and I moaned at his touch.

I moved my head and took more of him in my mouth. He responded with a gasp, and tightened his grip very slightly. I started to bob my head back and forwards, taking the two inches I had of him in my mouth and back out again.

"Chelsea… If you keep doing that, I wont be able to last much longer at all…" He whispered fervently. I looked up into his eyes and gave him a smirk. I swirled my tongue around his tip and sucked harder. "Sweetheart, you need to stop… You're going to make me come undone…" He moaned.

I swirled my tongue again, and decided not to follow his advice. I moved my head and began to take his whole length in my mouth. He was filling my mouth completely now. I heard him moaning and my name spilling from his lips as I took him in and out of my mouth.

"Chelsea… I am going to cum!" He gasped, so I pushed my head down and took all of him in again and sucked harder. He began to twitch and his grip on my hair tightened. He was groaning as I felt a cool liquid flowing from him, into my mouth and down my throat.

I swallowed all of him, and he left my mouth. I looked up at him with a smile and he had a look of complete shock on his face. He started shaking his head, and I began to worry. Was I not very good?

"Was that… Was that ok?" I asked, feeling a little crestfallen at his expression.

"Are you serious?" He replied, his expression softening a little. "That was the most wonderful thing I have ever felt." He gave me a dazzling smile, and sat next to me on the bed. "I think it is your turn…"

Before I could say anything, his lips were on mine. His tongue gently ran along my lips and I parted them. He lifted me onto his lap and put one of his arms around me. I put my arms around his neck.

He broke from my lips and began kissing along my jaw and my neck. I felt his teeth graze against me, very lightly, and I shuddered. He began lightly nipping my skin and I felt myself become more aroused. One of his hands came up to my chest and gently started caressing my right breast. He was stroking me through the lace, and my nipples hardened. He pinched one very gently and bit my neck again very lightly.

"I think this needs to go," He growled into my neck while hooking a finger under a strap of the chemise. I just nodded, lost for words. I heard fabric tearing, and looked at Carlisle with surprise. He smiled sheepishly. "Oops," he said sarcastically. I laughed as he threw the now destroyed chemise on the floor. "Much better…" He murmured as he resumed caressing my breasts.

It was beginning to become too much. All the affection and the need that I felt for him was building up and I needed a release. I looked down into his eyes with a pleading expression.

He brought a hand up to stroke my cheek, leaving a trail of fire. His expression was wary.

"I need you. All of you…"

He smiled at me and brought his lips to mine. He kissed me with such love that it almost made me tear up. There was so much love in everything that he did, whether it be just a smile or when he said my name. "As I need you. Are you sure you are ready? I know we had decided to wait…" He said quietly as he moved away from my lips.

"Why should we wait? We already know that we will have forever. Why shouldn't we start now?"

He didn't reply, but instead lifted me and laid me on my back. He hooked his fingers under the matching lace panties and slowly pulled them down my legs. My breathing became shallow as his fingers traced up and down my thighs, as if waiting for permission to go further. I silently gave him his answer by parting my legs. His fingers trailed up the inside of my thighs, and rested just before where I wanted him most. I looked at his face which has a concerned expression.

"I am ready for you, Carlisle. I have always been ready." I cooed softly. "I want you."

"It may hurt…"

"I know. And I don't care. I want you. I have wanted this for so long."

My words seemed to calm him, and he moved so he was now between my legs. I felt his tip gently resting against my entrance. My breath began to quicken at the thought of him being _inside _me.

His eyes were still locked on mine, asking for permission. Asking me to tell him again that I needed him, that I wanted him.

"Please, Carlisle. Make me yours."

The pain was almost unbearable, but the coolness of his skin helped a lot. I cried out as he entered me, from pain and pleasure. I felt so entirely full. Full of him, full of his love. It felt like a piece of my soul had finally found its way home.

He began moving slowly inside me, and my pleasure began to stir and rise. I found myself moaning his name, moaning words of love against my will. I couldn't stop myself. He was doing the same as he entered and left me over and over.

I felt my insides become tense, and the pleasure was burning through me. He had set me on fire. I cried out as he plunged into me again, and knew I was close.

"I am so close, Carlisle-"

"I know, my love. I am as well. Cum with me, sweetheart. Let it go," he whispered, as he brought his face closer to mine. His lips crashed against mine and I let go.

Wave after wave of pure bliss washed over me, animalistic noises escaped my mouth, and tears formed in my eyes. My toes curled and my back arched. I felt Carlisle twitching inside me as his thrusts became deeper. His face contorted from his pleasure and I felt his cool liquid filling me, which just added to the intensity of my own orgasm.

My veins were on fire, and my whole body was flushed. I was sticky with sweat, but Carlisle was still his smooth and cool self.

"That was just-" Carlisle began.

"I know."

"And you were so perfect. So beautiful,"

"Thank you. I have never felt so wonderful before."

"I dont think we will be leaving this bed for a long time," he chuckled. I smiled up at him. He pulled himself out of me and stood up. "I will be back in a moment." He gracefully striped out of the room.

I took this moment alone to calm myself. I had just made love with teacher. Who is a vampire. Who is absolutely the most wonderful, amazing, perfect, gorgeous, attractive-

My thoughts were interrupted by Carlisle entering the room again. He was holding a towel and a glass of water. Both were handed to me, and I took a large sip from the glass first.

I patted myself dry with the towel, and then patted between my legs where Carlisle and my own liquid had started to seep out.

He laid beside me, and outstretched his arm. I laid my head down in the little crook of his neck and sighed contentedly as his arm wound around me. He kissed the top of my head, and sighed as well.

"Chelsea, today has been the most amazing day of my life." He murmured into my hair. "You don't know how long I have waited for you. To find you. I have been so lonely."

"I know how you feel. I think I was always meant to find you."

"I think you were too."

After a few minutes I felt my eyes beginning to get heavy.

"Go to sleep, my love." He whispered, as his thumb traced little circles on my shoulder. I closed my eyes and felt my body relax.

Soon after, I was asleep.


End file.
